Spamcan and Bowler
'Bowler and Spamcan '''are two troublesome diesels. ''"I don't know what it is with you two and taking over the railway. You just can't seem to leave the Sodor island alone." ''-Sir Topham Hatt, Sodor's Last Stand Spamcan and Bowler are two very troublesome evil diesels. Spamcan is also known as 199 and D199, and Bowler is also known as Class 40, Diesel 261, D261, The "''Bowled Out" Diesel, and just simply The Diesel. They where the main antagonists Keekre24 Studio's series. Backstories: Bowler was sent to Sodor to help the engines during Stepney's visit, but only insulted the other engines by saying they were out-of-date. He got his comeuppance when an inspector's bowler hat jammed in his air intake, leaving Duck and Stepney to take the Express for him, arriving at the Big Station early. While everyone was farewelling Stepney, he crept away, leaving behind "a rather nasty smell, and a battered bowler hat". Bowler never had a major role after this, but when Rusty the little diesel went to find Stepney, D261 may be seen hiding, but you can only see his rear end. Spamcan came on trial to Sodor with another diesel engine, Bear. D199 soon made himself an enemy of the steam engines when he claimed that "steamies spoil our image". The next day, Spamcan ironically broke down and had to be helped home by Henry. He was soon sent home in disgrace. History: We first met them in the episode "Duties of The Diesels", when they where sent away after shoving Henry into the back of the shed and shoving Gordon into the sea. Then they made an appearance in Donald Visits The Scrapyard,and then appeared in the seventh season episode,The Final Fate of Spamcan. The two went into a life of crime, stealing the NW Brakevan and some trucks. These schemes where stopped by Donald, however the two escape into the Old Engine Shed. When Sir Topham Hatt tooked for the two, he forgets to check the shed. The diesels try to escape, but ram into themselves after taking the wrong track to the Exit of the Railway. In Season 6, Spamcan tried to cause trouble on the railway after hearing about a "Ghost Diesel". These plans were spoiled by Flying Scotsman, and Spamcan is caught by Sir Topham Hatt. In Season 7, Class 40 and Spamcan stole Toad and tried to push him into the sea. However, Diesel wanted the credit and shoves the two into the ocean. Bowler and Spamcan floated to the other railway, where Diesel 10 found them. He had them help him take over the railway, and they where givin the job of pulling the express. Later, they helped Diesel 10 trap Thomas and Lady, but they ran away after seeing the breaking bridge. They where later caught and sent away to the Other Railway via the Magic Buffers. In season 9 it was revealed that they helped Diesel 10 launch a revolt against the Other Railway controller, which was a success. Trivia: *These diesels appear most out of all the antagonists in his series, other than Diesel, Arry, and Bert. *These two diesels were seen in Keekre24's collection video. ---- Appearances: Season 1: Duties of The Diesels Season 2: Donald Visits The Scrapyard Season 3: Season 4: Season 5: Season 6: Season 7: The Final Fate of Spamcan Season 8: Season 9: Season 10: Specials: Category:Characters